


This Just Might Be Our Lucky Day

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Stony Week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1970s, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Doctor Potts and Captain Stevens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: "Potts" and "Stevens" have been stuck in 1970 trying to find a way to get the tesseract and Pym particles for a few weeks. Their luck just might be turning around.





	This Just Might Be Our Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Stony Week - Day 3: A two-for-one - Both "historical/time travel" and "Any excuse to get me to hold you"

As it turned out, without high tech equipment and tools, infiltrating a SHIELD base took some time. This was a lesson Steve and Tony had to learn the hard way. 

They had both underestimated how strong security would be, assuming that for 1970, any tech in their way would be easily hacked. They hadn’t anticipated that security may be done “the old fashioned way”, with armed guards at key locations. 

It had been a few weeks for them, posing as Doctor Howard Potts and Captain Stevens, sneaking around Camp Lehigh trying to get into Hank Pym’s lab to steal more Pym particles and retrieve the Tesseract. 

They met for lunch in their usual meeting spot, under a tree by the lake on the edge of the Camp. Steve was still in uniform, sunglasses on still covering his face. He now had to wear them all the time out of fear of being recognized. Not only were they at the base where he became Captain America, but they were also at the base where Howard and Peggy worked. 

“It’s  _ astounding _ we haven’t been caught yet, Tony. I don’t know how long I can keep this up. I’m awful at being undercover,” Steve said, picking at his ham sandwich. 

“I know. Natasha told me about your last trip through New Jersey,” Tony said, opening up a water bottle. Steve turned to Tony and lowered his sunglasses. “Oh, don’t pout at me like that. I’m doing my best to work my way in with Pym. It takes time.” While Steve spent most of his days laying low and trying to dodge Howard and Peggy, Tony tried to become fast friends with Hank in the hopes to get access to his lab. 

“You mean Tony Stark found the one person in the universe he couldn’t charm immediately?” 

Tony smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying when we first met you instantly found me charming?” 

Steve said nothing but smiled and scrunched his face and they continued to eat.

Both Tony and Steve would agree that these lunches were the highlights of their days; a chance to spend a few minutes to collect themselves and put down the facade. Others had noticed their lunchtime gatherings, but when asked by other people on the base how they knew each other, both men agreed to lie and say they knew each other from the neighborhood growing up. Howard Potts had gone to school with Captain Stevens’ older brother James and it was nice to spend time with a familiar face in the hustle and bustle of working for SHIELD; already unfamiliar with the two men, their eagerness to spend lunchtime together discouraged anyone else from joining them. 

The two finished lunch and went their separate ways. Tony headed toward one of the open labs and Steve walking back to the loading bays where he spent some time blending in with other employees moving and organizing boxes. 

New shipments of office supplies, furniture, food, ammunition, and car parts were waiting. As Steve began reviewing the contents of boxes, he overheard two men talking. 

“Where are these new shelves going to go?” one man said, pointing to a set of boxes with a picture of metal shelves on the front. 

“They’re going in Pym’s lab. Getting installed this weekend while Pym’s away.” 

“Who’s doing it?” 

“Uhh, last time I checked the assignment list I think it’s Jenkins and Smith.” 

“Ah, shit. Jenkins was supposed to host a poker game on Saturday. Think we can get him out of it?” 

“Maybe.” He looked around and noticed Steve. “Hey!” 

Steve slowly turned around. “Hey, fellas. Need something?” 

“You’re new here right?” 

“Yeah,” Steve replied. 

“Got an offer for you. We’ll finish taking inventory of all the boxes for you right now and you can get the rest of the day to yourself and you take our buddy’s place putting in these shelves in Pym’s lab on Saturday. How’s that sound?” 

_ Access to Pym’s lab with a legitimate reason to be there?  _ “Absolutely! Sounds great.” 

Both men raised an eyebrow at Steve, a little surprised at how quickly he agreed to what they thought was kind of a crappy deal. “Alright, man. What’s your name?” 

“Stevens. What time do I need to be there?” 

“Like 2 PM? I can check and get back to you.” 

“Alright. I’ll be there,” Steve said, quickly leaving to go find Tony. 

Steve searched near the labs, and started heading toward the scientists’ offices when he spotted Tony down a service hall that was lined with crates and boxes. Tony made eye contact with Steve and started to move toward him. 

Steve was about to approach Tony when Howard stepped through a door between them and shouted, “Oh, hello Dr. Potts, hey, do you have a minute?” 

Steve ducked behind a stack of old ammunition crates and hid. 

Even from the quick look they exchanged, Tony knew Steve had something urgent to tell him. Tony turned around to talk to Howard and wanted to make it quick. 

“You’ve gotten a lot done around here in the few weeks you’ve been here, Potts. It’s really impressive.”

“Oh, thank you,” Tony replied.

Part of him still couldn’t believe how quickly Howard had taken a liking to him, chatting him up daily about his work and how nervous he was to be a dad. It hurt a little, if Tony was honest but Tony tried to give gentle nudges and guidance when he could to push the Howard of this alternative timeline to make better choices regarding this new timeline’s Tony than his Howard did. 

Howard stepped in close. “So impressive, in fact, I wanted to talk to you about a secret project I’ve been working on. Maybe bring you on, help me figure this thing out?”

Tony’s eyes widened. Howard didn’t have to say it; he knew he was talking about the Tesseract. 

“Sure - tell me about it.”

In the meantime, Steve was still hidden behind the crates, waiting for Howard to go away so he could talk to Tony. 

“Can I help you, soldier?” 

Steve looked up and saw a SHIELD agent staring down at him. He had to come up with something fast.

Steve Rogers was a lot of things. A good liar undercover was apparently not one of them.

“Umm, felt a little lightheaded. Needed to sit down,” Steve said, putting a hand on his head.

“Oh, if you need medical attention I’ll just radio it in.”

Steve took the hand off his head and put his hand out in a stop motion. “NO. I mean, um, no, you really don’t have to do that.”

Down the hallway, Howard finished telling Tony about his Tesseract research. He wanted Tony to spend some time this weekend looking over the Tesseract to give his opinion. Tony looked over Howard’s shoulder to see the agent talking with Steve.

“So you in, Potts?” 

Tony looked back at Howard. “Oh yeah, absolutely.” 

Howard smiled. “Alright, Potts. I’ll see you this weekend.” 

“Oh, yeah, of course. See you.” He quickly moved toward Steve and the agent. 

The agent was fiddling with the radio. “Man, it’ll be no problem at all. I can just -”

“Oh, hi there, I’m a doctor. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him. I’ve got it from here,” Tony said as he waived the agent away. He then put his arms around Steve and began to move out of the hallway. 

“Can you stand,  _ soldier _ ?” Tony asked out loud.

“Yes,  _ doctor _ . I can.” Steve held out a hand for Tony to pick him up. 

Tony lifted Steve up and put his arm low around Steve’s waist. Steve leaned onto Tony to sell the ruse, almost putting his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Tony, get me out of here,” Steve whispered, as Tony guided them both away from the agent.

“Any excuse to get me to hold you, huh?” Tony mumbled as they walked down the hall.

They entered an empty conference room and Tony quickly scanned the room for bugs and locked the door behind them. Steve sat down and removed his sunglasses and hat, placing both objects on the table. He turned his chair outward toward Tony and put his head in his hands. 

“What is wrong with you? What the hell happened to laying low? Why would you lie about being sick if that’s just going to bring attention to you - medical attention, specifically?” Tony asked, crossing his arms in a huff. 

“Tony, we have to make a move. I can’t do this shit anymore, I’m so anxious I’m gonna get found out and -”

Tony leaned down and cupped Steve’s face. “Calm down. Breathe, Steve. I know where the Tesseract is. I’m gonna get it this weekend. Howard invited me to work on the project with him.” 

Steve snapped out of it, remembering why he wanted to talk to Tony in the first place. “This weekend?! I’m gonna be installing shelves in Pym’s lab this weekend. I’ll be able to grab some Pym particles.” 

“Seriously?” Tony asked, still holding Steve’s face. 

“Yeah, that’s what I was coming to tell you. Tony, we’re going to get to go home.”

Tony’s hands dropped to Steve’s shoulders and smiled. “Not just home, Steve. We’re gonna be that much closer to getting all the stones and bringing everyone back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord. 
> 
> (I might rewrite or add to this at some point)


End file.
